


Just Survive Somehow

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Prime Original Male Character, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Lori Grimes, Childbirth, Claiming Bites, Death in Childbirth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Carl Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Ajax Levi Beckett is 31 years old. He is Married to his wonderful Wife, Sarah, and together they are expecting their first child. When Sarah hits the Eight month mark of her pregnancy, the Apocalypse happens. Now, instead of living in the Safe, warm house they bought, they're living in a Quarry with other survivors.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Ajax Levi Beckett**_

Age:  _ **31**_

Height:  _ **6"9**_

Family:  _ **Sarah Beckett (Wife), Levi Jasper Beckett (Unborn Son)**_

Status:  _ **Alpha Prime**_

* * *

 

_**Sarah:** _

_**** _

 


	2. Tell it to the Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Carl get Rick Back. Sarah and Ajax have a long talk. Rick discovers Lori's infidelity. Relationships end.

_**~Ajax Pov~** _

 

 

 

                I sat on a Log, sharpening my Knife and vaguely listening to Lori, Shane and Carl, when a sharp, alarm cut through camp. Standing, I raced over to the RV where Dale stood, looking through his Binoculars. "Can you tell me what it is?" I asked him, crossing my arms. "Can't tell yet." Dale responded. The alarm continued for a few more seconds before Amy stepped up beside me. "How about now?" She questioned.

 

 

                "Stolen car would be my guess." Just as Dale spoke, a red sports car screeched to a stop in camp. Glenn popped out of the drivers seat, grinning like a lion. "Turn that damn thing off!" I yelled over the alarm. "I don't know how!" He replied, stepping out of the car as Amy bombarded him with questions about her sister. 

 

 

 

              "Pop the hood!" Jim and Shane demanded until Glenn relented. "Is she okay? Why isn't she with you?" Amy asked frantically, the young omega almost in a panic attack at the absence of her sister. "Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, except Merle." Glenn spoke with a Grimace.

 

 

           "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here?" Shane demanded angrily as the alarm cut off. "I think we're okay." Dale spoke softly. "You call stupid being okay?" Shane asked incredulously. "Relax. That alarm was echoing. It'd be hard to pinpoint the source." I ordered. Seeing Sarah struggle to stand, I walked over and pulled her up. "Thanks." She murmured softly.

 

 

 

                     Pressing a kiss to her belly where our son rested, I straightened up at the sound of an approaching Truck. Andrea, Morales, Jacqui and T-dog exited the moving truck and reunited with their families. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lori pull Carl away for a talk. The little omega had tears in his eyes as his mother spoke to him. "How'd you guys get outta there anyway?" Shane asked Morales.

 

 

 

                 New guy. He got us out." Morales answered, his daughter on his hip. "New guy?" I murmured in confusion. It must've been the man on the CB radio earlier. The one no one could get through to. "Yeah, crazy vato just rolled into town. Hey! Helicopter boy! Come say hello! Guys a cop. Just like you." Morales spoke to Shane.

 

 

 

                 A man exited the passenger seat, clad in a sheriff's uniform. His hair and eyes were familiar and I knew I'd seen them somewhere. "Dad! Dad!" Carl yelled, running towards the man. Now I knew. This is Rick. Lori's mate and Carl's father. Rick caught his son and began crying, embracing him tightly. 

 

 

                         Everyone watched in silence as a family reunited after thinking they'd never see each other again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                  Later that night, as the group surrounded the Camp fire, Sarah asked to speak to me privately. Dale was kind enough to let us use the RV. Walking back to where the beds were, we sat. "What'd you wanna talk about?" I questioned, feeling as if I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

 

 

 

                "Jax, I got into this mating, knowing exactly how you worked. You're bisexual, but you prefer men. I'm not stupid enough to believe that we still have sexual interest in each other." She spoke softly, one hand on her massive belly. "What now?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

 

 

 

              "Now? Now we raise Levi the best we can. Just being friends. And If he asks us later in life, we tell him. But our relationship is over." Sarah spoke, gazing up at me with her soft blue eyes. "Alright. Goodnight." I murmured softly and stood. Having already been dressed in her pajamas, Sarah laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over herself. 

 

 

 

            Giving her one last glance, I exited the RV and made my way to my tent. It was a green tent, slightly larger than normal. When Sarah and I'd first gotten to the Quarry, Dale offered to let her sleep in the RV, because being pregnant and sleeping on the ground was hard for her back. I slept alone in my tent.

 

 

 

                Getting undressed, I laid down on my sleeping bag and pulled a blanket over myself. Staring up at the roof of my tent, I let the rumble of thunder carry me off into dream land.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

              I woke up the next morning to children playing and birds chirping. Sitting up, I slipped on my clothes and exited the tent. I fell into pace with Rick and together we walked over to Carol. "Morning." I spoke, voice rough and gravelly. "Morning. They're still drying, but the sun'll have 'em dry in no time." Carol spoke timidly. 

 

 

 

                  "You washed my clothes?" Rick asked in surprise as i thanked her. "Best we could. Scrubbing on a washboard ain't half as good as my old maytag at home." She spoke with a small smile. Glenn stood a few feet away, watching as Morales, Jim and Dale stripped his new car. Walking over, Rick began conversing with his wife as she hung clothes on a makeshift clothes line.

 

 

 

                   Right in the middle of what I had begun doing, a scream erupted in Camp. "Jax!" Came the horrified scream of my wife. My heart began pounding in my chest. She'd been with Jacqui, watching the kids play. Grabbing a pickaxe, I ran towards the sound of her voice.

 

 

 

 

                    I found her quickly. Sitting huddled against a tree with tears streaming down her face, I quickly made sure she hadn't been bitten or scratched. Handing her over to Carol, I followed the other men to a small clearing. Right in the middle of the clearing, was a deer. Kneeling over it was a Walker, male by the looks of it. 

 

 

 

                   It had ripped a hole in the deers neck and was now feeding off it. Eyeing the scene in disgust, I caught sight of the arrows stuck in the deer. Very familiar arrows. "Oh shit!" I murmured softly, but apparently I wasn't very quiet. Turning its milky eyed gaze to me, it got to its feet. That sprung the rest into action. Rick swung his metal pole at the walkers head, not doing much more than stun it for a moment. 

 

 

 

                 The others took turns beating on it until Dale decapitated it with a swing of his axe. Blood spewed the body as it fell to the ground. "Its the first one we've had up here. They've never come this far up the mountain." Dale panted. "Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim spoke. A branch snapping and approaching footsteps drew our attention. Pointing his shotgun in the direction of the noise, we were relieved when Daryl exited the woods.

 

 

 

 

                          "Son of a bitch! That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this..... filthy, disease bearing, Motherless poxy bastard!" He growled, kicking the body of the Walker in the side. "Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale advised, only to earn a glare. "What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to ' _On Golden Pond_ '?" Daryl asked, getting in Dale's face with a growl. 

 

 

 

 

                  Turning back to the deer, he began ripping his arrows out of its corpse. "I been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, Cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked, finger pointing to the deers neck. "I don't think we should risk that." I murmured, eyeing the deers neck with a sigh. 

 

 

 

                      "That's a damn shame. I got us some squirrel. 'Bout a dozen or so. That'll have to do." He spoke, until the decapitated head of the Walker began snarling and gnashing its teeth. "Oh god." Amy breathed as Andrea pulled her back to camp. "What the hell people? Don't you know its gotta be the brain?" Daryl asked, putting an arrow in the brain of the Walker. 

 

 

 

 

                   Pulling his arrow from its eye socket, he began walking back towards camp, calling out for Merle. Deciding not to get into this drama, I began making work of getting rid of the bodies. Grabbing the head by its hair, I walked a few yards and chunked it. I pulled the body a good few yards away and left it there. Walking back to camp, I grabbed a shovel and made quick work of dragging the deers corpse to a far away spot and dug a hole for it.

 

 

 

 

                   Pushing the body in, I buried it. Wiping the blood off my hands onto my jeans, I heaved out a sigh and stared up at the sky as the sun broke through the branches. 

* * *

 

 

                By the time I got back, it seemed as if Daryl, Rick, T-dog and Glenn were gone to go get Merle. Sighing, I walked down to the quarry where the women were washing the laundry. "Can someone explain to me how all the women end up doing the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui demanded. 

 

 

                    "The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked her. Sitting on a nearby rock was Sarah, smiling as the rest of the women continued to banter. Sitting on the ground, I kept watch over them. Ed did not sit right with me. He was a woman beater and a suspected child molester if his looks at Sophia were what I seemed to think they were. I watched as the women worked and Sarah explained our situation to them. Until Ed got involved. 

 

 

 

 

                    "What's so funny?" Ed asked, walking up. Already knowing that this was gonna be a shit show, I stood. "Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea laughed. Ed puffed on his cigarette as he hovered. "Problem, Ed?" Andrea asked once she noticed that he hadn't left. "Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." Ed spoke as Andrea huffed. 

 

 

        

               Standing, Andrea tossed the wet shirt she held at Ed. "You don't like how your Laundry is done, how about you do it yourself?" She demanded. Ed tossed the shirt back at her, harder. "Ain't my job, missy." He spoke. "What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass all day smoking your cigarettes?" Andrea snapped angrily. 

 

 

 

                  They began arguing back and forth. Ed grabbed Carol's wrist and turned, trying to drag her back to camp, only to walk into me. I stood in front of him, arms crossed over my chest. Sneering he reared back and slapped Sarah across the face when she tried pulling Carol away. In that moment, I don't think I knew what truly happened. 

 

 

 

                 I felt rage overtake me. I felt someone pulling me. Snapping out of the rage induced haze, I breathed heavily, staring down at Ed's body. He was breathing almost as heavily as me, his face looking like nothing more than a bloody, blue and black mess. Shane stood beside me, glaring down at the pathetic excuse for an alpha.

 

 

 

                   "You put your hands on your wife, your daughter or anyone else in this camp again, and I won't stop him next time, Ed. Do you hear me?" Shane demanded angrily. He kept his hand on my shoulder as Ed slurred out his answer. Spitting on his prone form, my foot connected with his side. Glaring at nothing in particular, I marched back to camp, blood running down my knuckles.


	3. Vatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aftermath of Ed's beating, Jax contemplates life and what it has in store for him. The others return from the city without Merle, and Chaos ensues as the group is attacked.

_**-Ajax Pov-** _

 

 

                  Staring at the ground, I let Sarah clean and stitch up my hands. I'd hit Ed so hard that my hands needed to be stitched up. A soft sigh had me looking her in the eyes. "You can't always protect me you know." She stated quietly. "I know." I answered, my gaze returning to the ground. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I felt like a failure. Her right cheek now sported a bruise.

 

 

 

                    Ed had been helped to his tent by Carol, his mate who was unbelievably loyal to the woman beater. Deep down I knew that Sarah was right. I wouldn't always be near her. I couldn't protect her from the many dangers of the world, because there was more out there now than the previous Dangers of the old world. This is the new world where the dead eats the living, and law is gone.

 

 

 

                  "We may have a problem." Dale spoke down to us, pointing up at Jim who continued to dig. He'd been doing it all day. Once Sarah had finished my stitches, Shane and some of us walked up to where Jim was. "Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, alright? Just give me a second here, please?" Shane pleaded. "What do you want?" Jim demanded, sweat dripping off his face.

 

 

 

 

                    "We're just a little concerned, man. That's all. Dale says you been up here for hours. So why are you digging? You heading to China, Jim?" Shane tried Joking. "What's it matter to you? I'm not hurting anyone." Jim spoke, going back to his digging. "Except maybe yourself. Its 100° today. You can't keep this up!" Dale spoke in concern. 

 

 

 

                    "Sure I can. Watch me." Jim spoke, punctuating his statement with his shovel. "Jim, they're not gonna say it, so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son, and Carol's Daughter. You're even scaring Sarah." Lori spoke up, moving around Dale to stare at Jim. Sarah had positioned herself behind me, peeking around me to look at Jim.

 

 

 

                         "They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell people? I'm out here, by myself, minding my own business. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone." Jim suggested. "Erm.... we think you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you just go sit in the shade. Get yourself some food. Maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you dig myself." Shane offered.

 

 

 

                   Shane then asked Jim to give him the shovel. "Or what?" Jim demanded, straightening up. "There is no or what, Jim. I'm asking you. I don't want to have to take it from you." Shane pleaded. "And if I don't, then what? You gonna have Jax beat my face in like he Did Ed Peletier?" Jim asked.

 

 

 

                  "You weren't there! Ed tried to hit Carol, but hit Sarah instead. He was hurting his Wife!" Amy spoke up. "That is their marriage, not his! He is not judge and jury! Who voted you king boss, huh?" Jim asked before taking a swing with the shovel. Shane ducked under the swing and tackled Jim to the ground. "You got no right! You got no right!" Jim yelled as Shane tried to shush him.

 

 

 

                "Nobodys gonna hurt you! You hear me?" Shane asked. "That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it a 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right outta my hands. The only reason I got away was because the dead were too busy eating my family." Jim sobbed as the rest of us listened, wide eyed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

                 Soon, Jim was tied to a tree, hands cuffed behind his back as Shane gave him some water to drink. Sarah sat with Carol, Lori, Carl and Sophia as they went through Math problems. Sarah used to be an elementary school teacher, so it was a good thing to keep her busy. "Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl." Jim apologized. "You had Sunstroke. No ones blaming you." Lori responded.

 

 

 

                    "Do you know why you were digging?" I asked him as Dale stepped up beside me. "I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night. Can't remember the rest." Jim murmured as sweat dripped off his nose. 

 

 

 

                     "Who wants to go help me clean some fish?" Shane asked with fake excitement. Sophia and Carl cheered before racing after him. "You keep your boy close. Do not let him outta your sight. You too. Keep her close." Jim spoke to Lori and I. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

                      Later that Night, we all sat around the camp fire, eating the fish Andrea and Amy caught earlier on in the day. "Pass the fish please." Sophia asked politely. "Here you are." I spoke, finally in a good mood. Smiling at me, she took a bite out of her piece. "Man o man, that's good. Whew. I miss this." Shane chuckled. Drinking the rest of my beer, I smiled at Sarah. Grinning back at me, she popped the rest of her dinner into her mouth. 

 

 

 

 

                        All the extra portions I'd been giving her was really helping. "I've gotta ask you man. It's been driving me crazy. That watch." Morales asked Dale. "What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked him with a grin. "I see you, every day, same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales spoke, explaining his point.

 

 

 

                     "I've wondered this myself." Jacqui spoke. "I like what a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, ' _I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my fathers before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may not forget it for a moment now and then. And not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it._ '" Dale explained.

 

 

 

                  "You are so weird." Amy spoke, breaking the silence in camp, eliciting laughs and giggles from the others. She stood, prepared to walk off somewhere. "Where you going?" Andrea asked her. "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." Amy murmured as we laughed. Moments later, Amy stepped out of the RV. "We're out of toilet paper." She announced. Moments later she screamed bloody murder as a Walker appeared from nowhere and took a chunk out of her arm.

 

 

 

 

                     Ripping herself away, she fell to the ground. "WALKERS!" I bellowed as more began filling camp. Sarah began screaming as Shane began firing off shots. Chaos erupted and gunshots echoed. Pulling her with me, I pulled my gun out of its Holster and began firing. "TO THE RV! GO NOW!" I ordered In a yell that echoed throughout Camp.

 

 

 

                 Screams continued as Sarah and I made it to the RV. Pushing her inside, I fired off shot after shot as body after body dropped. After what almost seemed like an eternity, the chaos ended. Panting, I forced myself to calm down. Exiting the RV, Sarah took my hand in a tight grip. A heartbreaking sob drew our attention to where Andrea sat, sobbing over Amy's still form. 

 

 

 

                    "Amy! Amy! Amy!" She wailed, shaking her sisters still body.


End file.
